This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Gift cards and prepaid cards are known for use in purchasing goods and services. Gift cards and prepaid cards are identified by a particular number, such as an account number, but (unlike credit cards and debit cards) are often not identified to a particular person and can be used by anyone. As such, gift cards and prepaid cards can be sold through merchants to any number of purchasers, who often intend the cards to be transferred to another person, such as, for example, as a gift, giveaway, repayment, etc.